Dansa Seperti Masa Lalu
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Dansa mempertemukan mereka kembali yang bercerai yang masing-masing membawa darah daging mereka sendiri. Tapi takdir selalu menginginkan cinta mereka selalu menyatu. Drarry fanfic


"_BOLEHKAH aku meminta tanganmu, Harry? Bolehkah kita berdansa saat Yule Ball minggu depan?" _

_"Aku tahu kau tidak pandai berdansa. Maka ikutilah langkah kakiku. Genggam jemariku. Aku akan menuntunmu dengan perlahan. Aku akan menuntunmu menuju pintu hatiku ini. Pintu hatiku yang tersedia hanya untukmu. Selamanya."_

_"Di pernikahan kita ini, aku ingin kita berdansa lagi denganmu. Agar alam mengetahui bagaimana cantiknya tarian kita." _

_ "Kurasa aku sudah bosan denganmu, Harry. Aku meminta kita bercerai saja." _

_ "Aku turut berduka atas kematian istrimu, Harry."_

* * *

**Dansa Seperti Masa Lalu**

**Drarry **

**T **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowlings**

**Dansa Seperti Masa Lalu by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Romace—Drama**

**Boys Love/Shounen-ai, AU (kagak ada sihir-sihiran XD author udah nge-honor mereka lebih gede buat syuting fanfict ini XD XP), Saya nggak tau ini OOC atau engga XD, gaje, abal, dll. Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca XP**

**"Dansa mempertemukan mereka kembali yang bercerai yang masing-masing membawa darah daging mereka sendiri. Tapi takdir selalu menginginkan cinta mereka selalu menyatu." **

* * *

MIMPI buruk itu terulang lagi di tidur siang nyaman Harry James Potter. Matanya sudah terlanjur terbuka melihat dunia nyata—jadi sudah sulit untuk memejamkannya kembali. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang kusut akibat tidur siang yang hanya beberapa jam ini. Membulatkan tekad untuk bangun, ia bangkit membuka pintu keluar. Sayangnya walau raganya bertekad untuk bangkit dan membuka pintu, hatinya sama sekali tidak demikian—hatinya masih tetap tertidur dan pintu harapannya masih terkunci untuk siapapun.

Matanya yang pada awalnya sayu karena mengantuk mendadak terbuka lebar saat melihat tragedi menyeramkan—menurutnya. Dengan amarah yang meluap ia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap subjek-subjek yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan! Lily! Dua jam kutinggal tidur dan kau malah asyik berciuman dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak kukenal?! Apa jadinya jika aku tidur selamanya? Ah, mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan."

Kedua subjek itu sontak melepaskan diri dan saling duduk agak berjauhan dengan wajah yang merah karena malu. Salah satu subjek yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu langsung mendekati Harry dengan gerakan yang sangat kikuk.

"Err… _Daddy_. Dia bukan orang asing. Dia kekasihku. Namanya Scorpius. Dan maaf sudah mengacaukan harimu." Ucap gadis bersurai pirang madu itu. Gadis bernama lengkap Lily Luna Potter itu tampak memberikan kode pada sang pacar untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Untungnya sang pacar langsung mengerti.

"Perkenalkan saya Scorpius, Mr. Potter. Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Laki-laki pirang bernama Scorpius itu berdiri dan menunduk sopan—senyum ramah pun ia torehkan betul-betul agar menarik simpati sang calon mertua.

Harry menghela napas dengan ogah-ogahan. Namun saat ia melihat baik-baik laki-laki yang katanya adalah pacar putrinya itu, matanya langsung terbelalak dan napasnya tercekat. Hatinya kembali berdarah dan rasa pusing menyerangnya.

"Mungkinkah?" gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

"Maaf?" Tanya Scorpius meminta penjelasan dari bisikan sang calon mertua.

Detik berikutnya Harry langsung menggeleng sambil tersenyum getir, "Oh tidak apa-apa! Rasanya aku ingin mandi. Err… silahkan berbuat semau kalian, karena aku tidak akan peduli kalau terjadi kecelakaan." Ia bergumam santai sambil melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

"_Dad_!" jerit Lily berusaha menegur sang ayah, dan sang ayah malah bersiul seakan tidak peduli. Gadis itu lalu menatap Scorpius yang sedang tersenyum kecut, "Err… maaf ya Scourppie, _Dad_ memang sangat sensitif bila melihat orang pacaran. Maklum saja karena Ibuku meninggal begitu cepat saat aku berumur dua tahun dan _Daddy_ harus mengurusku sendirian." Jelas Lily dengan ragu karena takut Scorpius kecewa.

"Tidak apa, Lyl. Kita senasib kok. Ayahku juga mengurusku sendirian saat Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur lima. Tapi aku tidak seberuntung dirimu yang mendapat kasih sayang langsung. _Daddy_ hanya memberiku harta tanpa kasih sayang."

Dua insan itu hanya saling tersenyum hangat seolah saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Harry dan Lily makan malam dengan hening. Tampaknya Harry sangat menikmati lasagna di piring datarnya. Namun tidak dengan Lily yang hanya menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan garpu. Ia masih canggung untuk membuka topik tentang Scorpius. Hatinya bimbang karena Scorpius berkata bahwa ia harus memberi tahu sang ayah bahwa ia akan aman jika bersama pemuda pirang itu.

"_Daddy_?" gumam Lily pelan hanya untuk memancing perhatian sang ayah.

Harry pun berhenti menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya lalu menatap sang anak gadis satu-satunya, "Iya, _Dear_?" ia menjawab dengan lembut.

"Err… Scorpius adalah orang yang ba…"

—**BRAK!**

Mood Harry menjadi sangat buruk sehingga ia menggebrak meja. Lily tampak sangat kaget hingga jantungnya berpacu kencang.

"Scorpius… Scorpius… Scorpius… apa tampannya dia, Lily?!" ucap Harry dengan nada tinggi. Pria bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu melepas kacamata bundarnya dan mengusap wajahnya lalu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Daddy… kau ini kenapa?" Lily duduk di sebelah Harry yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"Coba aku ingin tahu, apa marganya? Siapa nama lengkapnya?! Beritahu aku segala yang kau tahu tentang dia!" Tanya Harry mendesak.

"Malfoy… Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Putra tunggal dari Draco Malfoy—pengusaha tersukses di dunia. Dia sama sepertiku—kehilangan sosok Ibu saat usia masih kanak-kanak. Sayangnya Ayahnya tidak pernah peduli padanya—hanya memberinya harta." Jelas Lily dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena takut akan tatapan mata ayahnya yang tajam.

Lagi-lagi Harry menggebrak meja hingga membuat Lily terlonjak kaget, "Benarkan dugaanku?! Dia seorang Malfoy, Lily!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

"Mengganggu?" Harry tertawa hambar, "Aku membesarkanmu sendirian dengan keringatku sambil membangun perusahaan sendiri dari nol. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya? Dan kini kau hendak menghancurkan bisnisku dengan berpacaran dengan Malfoy? Demi Tuhan! Aku sangat terkejut!"

Mendengar itu Lily pun serasa tersambar petir. Ia melihat sang ayah tertunduk dan butiran-butiran air mata jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tahu, Draco Malfoy adalah pria yang pernah menghancurkan hidupku…"

Hati Lily rasanya seakan ikut tersayat perasaan sang ayah. Perlahan ia memeluk Harry dengan penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku, _Dad_. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kejadian di masa lalulah yang membuatmu menjadi begini. Ah, aku berjanji akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Scorpius."

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Scorpius menunggu gadisnya di Hogwarts University. Dan saat melihat sosok gadis pirang madu yang sangat ia kenal, ia pun langsung berlari mengejarnya sambil memanggil nama gadis itu. Namun gadis itu tak kunjung menoleh atau menyahut. Saat ia berlari, gadis itu malah mempercepat langkahnya dan sedikit berlari. Hingga dengan sedikit emosi, ia berlari dan menghadang jalan gadis itu.

"Lily! Maksud dari pesanmu tadi malam itu apa?" desak Scorpius—terdengar sekali ia sangat marah.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Aku minta putus." Jawab Lily santai, "Jika kau tak keberatan, bisakah kau menyingkir?"

"Beri aku alasan!" ucap Scorpius namun Lily malah mendorongnya hingga berhasil kabur. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu berlari lagi mengejarnya, "Lily Luna Potter! Aku memanggilmu!" dan bentakan keras itu membuat sang gadis berhenti tanpa menoleh. Tak menyiakan kesempatan itu Scorpius pun langsung berlari mendekatinya, "Beri aku alasan, kumohon!"

Lily menghela napas lelah, "_Daddy_ tidak merestui hubungan kita."

"Apa? Apa hanya karena itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita yang sudah kita bangun selama setahun?! Lily! Aku sudah memberimu ciuman pertamaku 'kan kemarin?! Dan beberapa jam kemudian kau memutuskanku karena alasan konyol?!"

"Kau pikir Ayahku adalah pria konyol yang tidak berguna? Huh? Aku mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana Ayahmu yang hanya memberimu harta tapi tidak peduli padamu! Dan siapa yang kemarin minta berciuman?!" Lily membentak balik. Ia membalikan punggungnya lalu hendak berlalu.

"Lily… kembalilah…" mendadak nada Scorpius sangat datar dan dingin, "Kau tidak mungkin akan bersama Ayahmu selamanya 'kan? Ada saat kau harus mengurus sendiri kehidupanmu. Untuk masa depanmu! Beranilah Lily! Melawanlah! Jangan mau menjadi bonekanya!"

Mendengar seruan Scorpius membuat Lily terdiam untuk mencernanya. Ia mengakui bahwa perkataan pemuda itu ada benarnya. Selama ini ia selalu takut untuk mencoba dan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima sifat kasar ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa sang ayah sudah membesarkannya sendirian—tanpa ibunya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana sang ayah repot menggendongnya sambil mengerjakan tugas kantor di rumah. Ia selalu melihat luka di mata sang ayah bila mereka membicarakan tentang keluarga mereka yang tidak jelas. _Tapi apakah sang ayah akan berlarut-larut dengan kesedihan?_

Perlahan Lily membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Scorpius. Ia menghela napas sejenak, "Baiklah… tapi, tolong bantu aku!"

"Selalu!" tegas Scorpius.

.

.

.

Harry tersenyum sambil menyiritkan alisnya saat tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar putrinya yang sedang berdandan di depan cermin. Lily begitu cantik dengan _dress_ yang pernah ia belikan saat natal kemarin. Terlihat begitu anggun, santai, dan imut karena _dress_ itu berwarna _pink_ dengan bagian dalam rok yang berwarna putih berenda satu sentimeter lebih panjang dari bagian warna _pink_nya yang hanya di atas lutut—bagian roknya ada dua lapis kain. Dan karena itu tanpa lengan, gadis itu juga memakai blazzer jeans polos yang hanya sedada—tidak berkancing dan ketat pada bagian lengan. Aksesoris yang digunakannya hanya sebuah kalung manik-manik berwarna merah dan sebuah jepit rambut agar rambutnya yang digerai tidak jatuh ke wajah.

"Untuk sesaat aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau cocok menjadi model, Lily. Kau tinggi, cantik, dan cocok untuk dipakaikan apa saja." Puji Harry lalu berdiri di belakang sang anak gadis yang tersenyum malu, "O iya, omong-omong _My Princess_ ini mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Scorpius. Ayahnya akan pulang nanti malam dari Amerika. Dan dia memintaku untuk ikut. Karena Ayahnya sangat sulit untuk dipertemukan." Jawab Lily santai sambil memoles _blush on_ pada pipinya.

Perlahan senyum Harry pudar. Ia menghela napas, "Lily, kau ini tuli atau memang tidak mau menghargaiku yang adalah Ayah kandungmu sendiri?!"

"Tapi _Daddy_ tidak bisa selamanya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan! Cobalah buka hatimu pada orang lain! Aku yakin _Mommy_ di surga akan mengerti!"

"Maksudmu Ginny?" gumam Harry dan sang anak pun tidak merespon, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Izinkanlah aku untuk ikut!"

"Ta-tapi _Dad_!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengacau kok! Aku cuma ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu."

.

.

.

Akhirnya perjalanan yang bagi Lily sangat panjang dan lama berakhir. Mereka kini tiba di sebuah rumah yang nampak seperti istana yang sangat mewah. Awalnya Lily sempat terpukau namun melihat ayahnya sudah turun dan menuju Scorpius yang sudah berdiri menyambut mereka, gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri Scorpius.

"Saya sangat merasa terhormat bahwa anda bisa datang ke kediaman kami yang kecil ini, Mr. Potter. Dan mobil anda bagus." Sambut Scorpius sangat sopan.

Harry tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan, "Terima kasih, nak."

"Wow Lily! Kau cantik sekali!" puji Scorpius saat melihat sang kekasih yang tersenyum menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Lily.

"Ah, lebih baik kita masuk. Ayahku akan tiba beberapa menit lagi." Ajak Scorpius.

Harry dan Lily pun dipersilahkan untuk duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat megah dan mewah. Lily merasa heran bahwa ayahnya sama sekali tidak kagum dengan rumah ini—_atau apakah justru dirinya yang _katro**(1)**_?_ Ia melihat sang ayah justru malah duduk santai sambil melipat tangannya. Arah pandangnya terus mengarah pada sebuah foto besar yang di pigura berwarna emas di dinding—foto sang tuan rumah Draco Malfoy.

Perbincangan mereka hanya membicarakan topik yang ringan. Scorpius tidak menyangka bahwa walau ayahnya Lily sudah kepala empat, tapi gaya bahasanya masih seperti anak muda. Ia sangat nyaman berbincang dengan pria berkacamata bundar itu. Rasanya seperti ada koneksi yang kuat—seperti pernah mengenal jauh sebelumnya.

Perbincangan mereka mendadak berhenti saat sesosok yang ditunggu tiba. Sosok yang sangat gagah memakai kacamata hitam, jas hitam, jaket bulu mahal, gaya berjalan yang angkuh, dan jangan lupakan surai pirangnya yang selalu menarik perhatian. Sosok itu melepas kacamata hitamnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Scorpius.

"Hey, _buddy_! Sudah besar saja kau!"

Scorpius lansung memeluk ayahnya dengan erat, "Tentu aku sudah besar. Aku bahkan sudah mempunyai pacar. Kau bisa lihat dia di sana. Dia cantik 'kan?" Ia menunjuk Lily.

Lily lalu berdiri sambil membungkuk sopan, "Perkenalkan saya Lily Luna Potter. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"O iya, dan di sebelah Lily itu adalah Ayahnya. Namanya Mr. Harry James Potter." Ucap Scorpius pada ayahnya. Ia lalu memandang Harry, "Mr. Potter, ini Ayahku—Draco Malfoy." Namun setelah itu ia dan Lily menjadi bingung karena baik antara Harry maupun Draco sama-sama teridiam dan malah saling memandang.

"Harry…" bisik Draco sangat lirih nyaris tidak bersuara. Pandangannya masih lurus pada pria berkacamata bundar itu.

"Err… maaf, apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Saat Draco hendak menjawab, Harry langsung saja merebut untuk menjawab, "Tentu saja! Kami adalah rekan kerja."

Otak Lily langsung terbesit perkataan Harry tentang Draco Malfoy adalah saingan bisnisnya yang membuat hidup mereka hancur. Ini tidak baik! Suasana menjadi sangat kaku. Dan mungkin perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai di sini.

"Sebelumnya permisi dan mohon maaf tuan-tuan dan nona, tapi saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa makan malam sudah si… Mr. Harry?!"

Harry langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, "Sir. Dobby?" ia melihat sosok pria tegap dengan tatanan rambut cepak yang sangat rapi serta setelan tuxedo khusus seorang _butler_.

"Senang bisa bertemu anda lagi, Mr. Harry." Ucap Dobby sambil membungkukan badan sopan.

"Tunggu… tunggu… kenapa dia bisa mengenalmu, _Daddy_?" Tanya Lily pada Harry.

Harry tampak sedikit berpikir, "Ah… err… aku sering ke sini untuk urusan bisnis."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu, Mr. Potter." Sahut Scorpius heran.

"Mungkin kita jarang bertemu. Bukannya kau menjalani sekolah dasar di Kanada, bukan?" ucap Harry—nadanya terdengar pahit.

Dobby yang sebenarnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi hanya terdiam sambil menyiritkan alis. Ia ingin bicara namun takut tidak sopan. Jadi ia hanya diam.

"Ah, benar!" setuju Scorpius, "Dobby? Makanannya sudah siap, bukan?"

"Iya, Mr. Scorpius."

.

.

.

Makan malam di ruang makan Istana Malfoy itu sangat hening karena semua tampak saling menghayati tata cara makan. Harry harus tersenyum getir saat beberapa _maid_ yang berjejer di setiap sudut ruang makan sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Saat ia tidak sengaja menatap ke arah kursi tunggal paling ujung yang disediakan khusus untuk sang tuan rumah, ia menjadi terlonjak kaget dan memalingkan wajah dengan hati-hati. Sang tuan rumah itu ternyata memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Makan malam selesai. Draco sempat melihat piring bekas makan Harry. Di sana masih terdapat kacang polong yang utuh. Dan saat melihat piring Scorpius pun sama.

"Tidak berubah. Dan malah diwariskan." Gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu melihat mereka yang sedang berbincang di ruang tamu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka akan berkumpul lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah larut. Lily harus tidur karena aku tidak mau melihat dia berlari-lari ke sekolah karena terlambat." Ucap Harry sambil melihat arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan kirinya, "Aku dan Lily pamit dulu."

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Harry dan Lily yang sudah di ambang pintu menjadi terhenti. Harry tahu persis siapa yang memanggilnya. Saat ia menoleh ia langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Draco langsung merengkuhnya erat. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan. Dan yang membuat mata Lily dan Scorpius terbelalak adalah kedua lelaki itu berciuman—lebih tepatnya Draco yang memaksa mencium Harry. Namun perlahan Harry tunduk juga. Mereka kembali menyalakan api yang selama ini hilang. Mereka menjadi hangat kembali.

"Harry… aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat menyesal dengan keputusanku waktu itu. Kurasa dengan bercerai denganmu, aku dan kau akan menemukan jalan terbaik. Tapi malah sebaliknya." Ucap Draco. Kening mereka kini masih menyatu sehingga mereka bisa saling melihat setiap sisi wajah masing-masing.

"BERCERAI?" pekik Lily dan Scorpius bebarengan.

Harry tersenyum kecut. Ia menjabak pelan rambut Draco, "Rambutmu sudah panjang saja! Mirip seperti _Daddy_ Lucius!"ia terkikik kecil lalu perlahan tersenyum kecut kembali, "Bagaimana dengan istri barumu—Astoria Grengrass? Kudengar dari Scorpius dia mengalami kecelakaan, benarkah?"

"Jangan mengungkit itu lagi, _Love_! Dia bukan cinta sejatiku! Dan aku yakin Ginny Weasley juga hanya sebagai hiasan dalam cerita cintamu saja." Gumam Draco memcari keputusan sendiri.

"Sombong sekali kau! Masih seperti dulu! Sok tahu!" kikik Harry.

"Aku benar 'kan? Cintamu hanyalah aku! Aku berani taruhan." ucap Draco bangga. Ia kembali mencuri kecupan bibir sang pujaan hati.

"Drake! Ada anak-anak!" tegur Harry sambil tersenyum serba salah pada kedua anak kandungnya saat Draco terus saja menciumi lehernya. Untungnya Draco perlahan menghentikannya.

"_Daddy_! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Tanya Scorpius dan Lily bebarengan.

Draco terkikik geli, "Kalian sangat sehati ya? Kakak beradik yang memiliki cinta terlarang."

"EH?!" lagi-lagi Scorpius dan Lily memekik bersama.

.

.

.

Scorpius dan Lily sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari kedua orang tua mereka—ternyata. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya karena laki-laki itu tidak bisa hamil! Dan Draco dengan senang hati menjelaskan bahwa uang bisa membungkam segalanya—kecuali cinta. Mereka sempat berkeliling dunia untuk mencari ilmuan dan dokter yang bisa membuat inovasi kehamilan pada laki-laki. Dan untungnya mereka menemukannya. Harry bercerita bahwa saat mengandung Scorpius, ia sangat menderita karena sakit yang dialaminya. Draco sangat khawatir dan memintanya untuk menggugurkan anak itu tapi Harry bersikukuh ingin melihat anaknya hidup nanti. Dan saat Scorpius lahir menjadi anak yang sehat dan tampan, Harry menjadi ingin mempunyai anak satu lagi. Lahirlah Lily—yang namanya diadopsi dari nama ibunya sendiri.

Mereka hidup bahagia selama beberapa tahun. Namun badai besar tidak mampu mereka tahan. Draco terkena hasutan Astoria yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan antar lelaki itu sangat tabu—apalagi memiliki anak. Gadis itu mengatakan kebohongan bahwa ia sering melihat Harry murung karena mengandung. Juga, Draco termakan hasutan bahwa kasian pada Harry yang harus menanggung malu karena menikah dengan lelaki sepertinya—padahal dulu memang Harry pernah akan dijodohkan dengan Ginny. Akhirnya dengan seribu alasan, Draco menceraikan Harry di senja yang hujan—Harry selalu menangis bila melihat hujan di senja hari karena mengingat peristiwa itu. Dan dengan terpaksa Draco mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria—namun tidak memiliki anak dan tiada reaksi cinta. Draco semakin yakin saja bahwa Harry selama ini tersiksa, karena tidak lama Harry juga menikah dengan Ginny—padahal itu hanya semata-mata untuk menutupi luka saja.

Pernikahan Harry dan Ginny hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan karena mendadak Ginny mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat. Draco mengerti bagaimana sakitnya Harry saat itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena bersamanya saja Harry menderita—ia hanya ikut berduka. Dan sepertinya karma menyerang Draco karena seminggu setelah menyaksikan kematian istrinya Harry, istrinya pun meninggal dengan kejadian yang sama di jalan yang sama.

"Mungkin Ginny di sana sudah mengetahui kebusukan hati Astoria sehingga dia mengajaknya untuk ke alam baka," canda Draco.

Dan setelah itu Draco menjadi tidak begitu menyukai Scorpius dan sering meninggalkannya ke luar negeri. Karena setiap melihat Scorpius, ia seperti melihat ekspresi kesakitan Harry saat melahirkan—dan wajah Scorpius sangat mirip dengan Harry. Dan hal itu juga terjadi pada Harry. Harry menjadi sedikit membenci Lily karena sifat gadis itu yang mirip seperti Draco—juga rambut pirang madunya.

.

.

.

Scorpius berdiri dari sofa. Amarahnya meluap, "Jadi dugaanku benar! _Daddy_ tidak pernah menyayangiku! Aku sangat kecewa!"

Draco langsung berdiri, "Dengar dulu, Scorpius! Itu dulu! Sekarang? Ayahmu yang lain atau lebih tepatnya Ibumu sudah kembali!"

"_Daddy_ berubah karena ada Mr. Potter saja 'kan? Setelah Mr. Potter pergi, kau juga akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku di istana kosong ini!" lalu Scorpius pun pergi begitu saja keluar rumah ini.

"Aku juga berpendapat sama dengan Scorpius! Lagipula aku mencintainya!" ucap Lily ikut melarikan diri.

Harry dan Draco tidak bisa menahan mereka karena mereka pergi dengan membawa mobil yang dikhususkan untuk balapan milik Scorpius. Saat mereka mencoba menghubungi lewat telepon pun nihil. Draco pun memeluk Harry yang kini terlihat meneteskan air mata.

"Mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk menerima ini semua, _Love_."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tetap tidak bisa menerima bahwa aku ini ibu mereka?"

"Percayalah padaku. Percayalah seperti saat kita masih terikat pernikahan."

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana, Scorppie?" Tanya Lily saat mereka kini sedang berpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang sangat ramai.

Scorpius mendengus geli, "Kau Adikku? Aku bahkan tidak mempercayainya!"

"Aku juga tidak percaya." Gumam Lily, "Tapi sungguh Scorpius! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga, Lily."

Tangan mereka saling berpaut dan mereka saling berpandangan. Karena saking asyiknya, Scorpius sampai tida menyadari bahwa ada sebuah bus di hadapan mereka. Lily menjerit ketakutan saat cahaya sudah menyorot mereka. Tangan dan kaki Scorpius bergerak sendiri untuk mengemudikan mobil untuk menghindari kecelakaan itu. Dan… berhasil!

Mereka berdua berpandangan horror dan menghela napas lega. Tadi itu seperti menaiki wahana adrenalin—mobil mereka berputar 360 derajat dan mengerem dengan asap yang mengepul. Jantung mereka sangat berdebar kencang sekali. Namun detik berikutnya mereka tertawa.

"Kau pembalap yang hebat, Scorpius!" puji Lily.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Sebenarnya ini taman, namun di desain dengan sangat romantisnya. Lampu-lampu hias yang menyala membuat suasana hati menjadi damai. Mereka lalu duduk di bangku ayunan berdampingan.

"Tapi dari kecelakaan yang tadi hampir menyerang kita, aku menjadi sedikit sadar, Lyl. Bagaimana jika kita tadi mati? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya ibu kita yang berhasil membuat kita hidup sampai sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Lily pun mengangguk menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak memperkeruh suasana tadi. Ia memandangi suasana romantis taman ini, "Scorppie, bagaimana kalau kita meminta maaf dengan menyatukan mereka di sini. Aku sudah menyimpulkan bahwa jika mereka bersama, itu pasti juga jalan yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Ide yang bagus, Lyl." Scorpius berdiri lalu berlutut di hadapan Lily. Ia mengamit tangan gadis itu lalu mencium punggung tangannya, "Untuk terakhir kalinya… kita buang cinta kita… di sini. Dan kita satukan cinta mereka… di sini."

.

.

.

Draco dan Harry begitu bahagia saat kedua anak mereka akhirnya pulang. Tapi mereka malah menjadi heran saat kedua bocah itu mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat. Tepat sebelum memasuki taman itu, Scorpius dan Lily memisahkan diri dari mereka. Awalnya mereka bingung, namun saat Scorpius memberikan sekotak cincin pada Draco, tentu saja Draco langsung mengerti—belum lagi dengan suasana romantis ini.

Perlahan pemain biola yang sudah Scorpius bayar untuk membuat nuansa bertambah romantis mulai memainkan sebuah lagu "Magic Works" kesukaan ayahnya.

"Eh? Lagu ini…?" pekik Harry bingung.

Draco langsung melancarkan aksinya yaitu berlutut di hadapan Harry sambil memperlihatkan sekotak cincin emas yang indah, "Lagu di Yule Ball saat kita masih menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts University. Dan kini aku memintamu kembali, bolehkah aku meminta tanganmu untuk kuselipkan cincin ini? Bolehkah aku mengajakmu berdansa seperti dulu saat kita bersama, Harry?"

Dengan wajah yang merah padam Harry pun menerima uluran tangan sang belahan hatinya. Draco pun mencium punggung tangannya dan menyelipkan sebuah cincin yang entah dari mana didapat. Ia lalu berdiri sambil terus menggenggam kedua tangan lembut Harry. Pria bersurai pirang itu lalu meletakan tangan kirinya di pinggul Harry, sementara tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Harry. Rasanya puzzle yang telah lama lepas, menyatu kembali.

"Kau sudah belajar berdansa, Harry? Waktu itu aku sudah memberimu PR untuk mempelajari gerak dansa 'kan?" tanya Draco jahil.

Harry mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku bahkan belajar hiphop, tango, ballet, dan salsa! Kau puas?"

"Woah! Apakah kau serius, _Love_? Kalau begitu mari buktikan!" Draco menyeringai jahil. Mereka memulai bergerak dengan lembut. Ternyata Harry memang tidak bohong. Gerakan dansa pria bersurai cokelat itu semakin baik dan tidak canggung lagi seperti dulu. Yeah, dulu mereka sering sekali berdansa untuk menghilangkan segala gundah, tangis, dan sakit. Sayangnya saat badai perceraian, mereka tidak sempat berdansa. Karena dengan berdansa, hati mereka menyatu lagi bagai puzzle.

"Darimana kau dapat cincin itu?" tanya Harry curiga di tengah tarian mereka.

Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lily dan Scorpius yang mendadak bersiul sambil merekam momen kebahagiaan itu.

"Ah! Dasar! Bakat gilamu kau wariskan pada Lily ya?"

Mereka tertawa. Namun perlahan mereka terdiam karena saling menatap dengan lekat. Keduanya bersemu. Keduanya tersenyum malu. Sudah lama mereka tidak terjebak dalam suasana romantis ini. Saat itu mereka terjatuh dalam badai yang sudah memporak-poranda hati mereka. Mereka pikir hati mereka takkan bisa cocok lagi.

"Harry... aku sangat menyesal." Gumam Draco pelan.

Sementara Harry hanya tersenyum maklum, "Aku juga. Waktu itu aku yang tidak sabar. Maaf."

Lalu Draco menciumnya lembut—membawa Harry dalam gerakan dansa seperti dulu lagi. Seperti di saat dansa yang hilang itu. Namun cinta mereka takkan pernah hilang. Buktinya mereka akan bertemu lagi di suatu titik medan magnet yang menarik dua kutub hati mereka.

SELESAI

* * *

**(1)Katro_Sifat terpukau berlebihan sehingga menjadi terlihat "orang desa"**

* * *

Nyahahaha XD padahal waktu itu besoknya saya ujian Matematika! MATEMATIKA! TAT huwaaaa tapi saya malah melarikan diri dari kenyataan XD #plak /kebiasaan

Oke saya sangat berterima kasih atas koreksi dan apresiasi kalian :D #hug_&_cium_pipi_satu_satu XD

Dan saya juga nggak bosen untuk mohon repiu para pemirsa sebagai bentuk apresiasi saya mengetik fic ini dengan ngebut sehari karena harus belajar XD /oke jadi ini salah saya XD

Sekian… mohon bantuannya ^o^


End file.
